lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheGreatKuzon!
Archive 1 (September 2012 - October 2012) Archive 2 (November 2012 - December 2012) Archive 3 (January 2013 - June 2013) Archive 4 (June 2013 - September 2013) Archive 5 (September 2013 - December 2013) Archive 6 (December 2013 - July 2014) Archive 7 (August 2014 - November 2014) ---- I donut like Wyrm. THAT JOKE THO EYYY CertainlyNot . . . Talk . . . ' '. Message Hello, Kuzon. I believe we need to chat. It´s actually kind of important so I´ll try to find you when you are on chat but just in case could you message men when you are available. Thank you for your time. (The Great Lord David (talk) 09:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC)) hii iam not ss7s. my brothr wrote that when i wasn't looking. plse unblocked me pls -super saiyan 7 somebody 19:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Project Ima use this account for the time being, I still have access tO my main account but my PC is destroyed. I have to fix it, but I'm on my new iPad, but I'm using this specific account to deliver news and updates on the new Lookout Wiki Game, along with my brother Ron, and anyone else who would like to take part in the project. --LookoutWikiGames (talk) 21:12, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Message Kuzon , I think it´s better someone starts working on those forbiden categories. Just that warning on the policies is not working so I´ll start removing them from pages. (The Great Lord David (talk) 22:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC)) kuzon pls ss7s lives -not ss7s 23:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering How do I create a Character? ::Hi. I highly recommend putting a signature after you leave a message on someone's wall (~~~~). I also recommend reading the page links pasted all over the wiki (navi, main page) that go to guides on how to do everything, including make characters and RP. Also, please read the Policy first. TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 02:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo SS7S was hacked by his brother yo. He actually didn't vandalize any pages. The sockpuppets were all made by his other brother (who hacked his I.P.) to frame him. His third brother (a hacker too) hacked his account then and made it look like it was him admitting to being a troll. Then his fourth brother (also a hacker) hacked his account and has been claiming responsibilty (as SS7S) for all evil deeds. Please unblock him yo. He promises to be good, never lie, and be helpful. Thanks yo. Ho ho 02:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok Kuzon i didnt add that catagory to samael so dont blame me for braking rules, and how would he not be catagorized under true gods? :Okay, first. You need to calm down bro. I am doing my job. It doesn't matter if you didn't add it, that doesn't mean it isn't breaking the rules. He is not a god, let alone a true god. There is no "god" category on the page, and I explained that he is not a god. Nothing on the page says or implies he is a god, therefore how is he a true god? Think about that. Oh, and it is a rule to put your signature when you post talk page comments, and a recommendation too btw. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 01:25, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Gif help Kuzon, i want to add a new gif to the chat, please help ~~Abbadon~~ Chat What happened to the chat? It's not showing up on my browser. Nevermind dude it showed back up. Kuz!! SS7S is pretending to be Red, you should watch, it's hilarious. --And then there will be none~ 19:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) u seem to hav furgutten that i em unsteppable 10x Kamhameha (talk) 21:18, December 5, 2014 (UTC) u guise are ackowledging i exist. this is gud. The Great Kuzon! (talk) 21:24, December 5, 2014 (UTC) gud info i live in ohio. no rly, check my ip. we're neighbors, kuz buddy <3 You sure are one of the most miserable human beings to exist... Suggestions for the arc (ahead of time) Dear Kuzon, It has come to my (and Ellen's) attention that anything unplanned is not allowed in your arc, as well as the fact that we are not allowed to act reasonably as individuals. As such I send you this message to inform you of what I wish to do for the arc, to gain your approval. 1) I hope that Arackhan can make a debut in this arc, as a terrifying force of nature detrimental to both sides. With both sides having to use strategy to repulse this extremely powerful creature. Arackhan would therefore be an unknown element appearing as and when it feels like. For example, Arackhan would get to go around assaulting other empires. If he can't attack the Heruleans, please explain why instead of saying that "the reason will be revealed later". This is because the reasons for failure will always be clearly apparent to the experiencer, so you can't simply deny explaining the reason why (for example, if I crash into a force field, and you say I can't get in, I would know that I crashed into a force field, without you needing to "reveal the reason later". If you don't reveal the reason when its clearly apparent, you are godmodding) 2) Bisani wishes to make his own decisions without consideration for the Earth empire/alliance/whatever. There is such a thing called "third parties" in war, who participate to serve their own interest. In this case, Bisani wants to wreck havoc alongside the Sombre Star Squadron 3) Please tell me why our characters cannot influence political decisions despite clearly being there. I think that's about all for now, Ellen will know what she wants. Geti186 (talk) 10:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC)